


Piano Duets

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Duets, Emotional!Phil, M/M, Piano, Piano Competition, shy!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an important competition, Dan and Phil's piano teachers meets up, to discuss a duet. Dan is upset at first, and Phil doesn't understand why. Slowly, they become closer, and Dan knows he's falling for Phil.</p><p>(Yikes well that's a horrible summary sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Duets

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if its just me but ao3 is being weird. I tried to post this from my kindle, which is where i usually post from, but everytime i tried it just brought me the latest works. It also isnt letting me reply to comments.
> 
> I am posting this from my phone, which has a horrible keyboard for typing, so forgive me for the errors.

It was recital day, and Dan was shaking. He was super nervous, probably over exaggerating, but he had a good reason to. This was the big recital, not just one for parents and teachers. This was the _competition_ recital. This was the recital that determined if you were going to be a concert pianist or not. Out of every piano recital ever, this is the one that matters. Dan had a reason to be nervous.

Dan waited in the small waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. The other piano students were sat in chairs scattered round the room. Everyone seemed to survey the competition, but Dan kept his head down. He didn't need to see how great everyone else was. He already knew he couldn't win.

Dan looked up when he heard his name being called. A lady stood in the doorway, beckoning to him. Dan nodded, following the woman. She led him to the stage, where a beautiful white grand piano sat. Dan took a shaky breath, sitting at the bench and waiting for his cue. One of the judges gestured with his pen, and Dan placed his hands on the keys.

He began to play.

This competition was a famous piece concert. The requirement was that you had to pick a piece that anyone could recognize. Dan, being the unoriginal pianist he was, chose Fur Elise.

As he began the first few notes, he realised how smooth and easy the keys were to play. Dan closed his eyes, knowing the keys by touch. He only opened his eyes when he got to the more intense part of the song. There, he applied force, making his piece as graceful and majestic as he could. He remembered to swivel his wrists, and phrase the music. It was turning out better than he thought it would. For the rest of the piece, Dan was lost in the music. Someone could've been calling out to him the whole time, and he wouldn't have known.

When he finally did break from his trance, he finished the piece and scurried from the stage. He had no clue how well he had played. He'd have to wait and see.

On his way out, Dan kept his eyes glued on the floor, which led him to be knocked into someone. He looked up to apologize, but when he was met with shocking blue eyes, he found his tongue stuck.

"I'm s-sorry," he stuttered. The guy smiled, lighting up his face.

"It's fine. Do you think you did well?" He asked.

Dan shrugged, not replying.

"Well, I'm up soon, so I should be going. It's nice to meet you, I'm Phil."

"I'm Dan. Good luck," he said bashfully, before walking away. He was so stupid, making a fool of himself in front of cute pianists! Phil probably thinks he's daft!

~*~

Phil sat down on the bench. Placing his hands lightly on the keys, he began to play.

He had chosen Canon in D, because it held such an emotional connection. Phil didn't know where this connection came from, but ever since he first heard the song, he had fallen in love with it. Whenever he heard a particularly good version, or he was letting his mind wander, he ended up crying. He had no idea why, he just thought the song was so powerful. There was no way he wasn't going to cry at this performance.

Phil hadn't realised how far along he was into the song until he felt tears trailing down his face. The piano combined with the piece combined with all this emotion was really tearing him down. Phil noticed the sobs wracking his body affecting the piano, so taking a deep breath, he played stronger. He knew what part was marked quieter, and he did get quieter, but on the louder parts he stayed as strong as he could. When it came time for the song to end, Phil carefully slowed and stopped. He then bowed slightly and left.

Now that the playing was over, the only thing in Phil's mind is Dan. He thinks about how shy Dan seemed, and how nervous he was when he bumped in Phil. Phil thought of Dan's straightened hair, and wondered what it would look like curly. As Phil left the recital hall, he continued to occupy his thoughts with Dan. He thought of what Dan would look like when he first woke up, or what kind of clothes he wore when lounging around. He wished he could hold Dan's hand, and take him to the theater. He wished he could've gotten Dan's number, but no, Phil wasn't smart enough to do that. He was stuck with the 'what if's.

~*~

When Dan arrived to his normal Tuesday piano lesson, he was surprised to see another teacher in the building already. Dan pushed the door open.

"Hi," he announced, getting the teachers' attention.

"Hello, Daniel," his teacher greeted. "You know Mrs. Rose, one of the best teachers in the area."

"Liz, there's no need for the flattery. Hi, Dan, nice to see you again," Mrs. Rose shook Dan's hand. "Now, we have something to discuss. Ms. Liz got your score, and I got my students'. I actually brought one of my students here with me, so we can discuss what we want to do."

"Do what? What are we discussing?" Dan asked.

"A duet," the teachers said at the same time, and Dan paled.

He didn't like working with others, especially in his place, piano. He had never been good at duets. His teacher said he needed to feel the other person's part, but he couldn't. It just didn't work.

"Where's your student?" Ms. Liz asked Mrs. Rose.

"He insisted on staying in my car- nervous about duets or something. Let me go fetch him." Dan's teacher nodded. Dan sat on the piano bench, defeated. They were going to announce his score, in front of another student.

"Okay, so Dan. You can't ice him out. You need to actually try to do the duet. With your scores, a lot of good can come out of another piano part."

"Okay, just tell me how bad my scores are. I'm tired of waiting."

"Bad? They're not bad, Daniel. You got the highest score out of everyone. Well, you tied."

"What do you mean, tied?" Dan asked frantically, dragging a hand through his hair.

"You got the same score as Philip Lester, in all areas," the teacher was cut off by Mrs. Rose coming back in, followed by Phil.

Dan froze. Phil tied him for first. How?

Phil sat next to Dan, but Dan avoided his eyes.

"So we thought you could do this duet," the teachers handed them a couple sheets of music. "The rest of the lesson today will be you two working on this, without help. We'll set up future meet ups later," with that statement, the teachers left.

Dan stared at the floor, silently refusing to move.

"Dan, we should get started on this." Dan sighed, turning to face the piano. He scanned over his part.

"I hate this," he said quietly.

"Dan, learning to play a duet with someone who isn't your teacher is quite vital skill," Phil replied.

"I never said I didn't like duets," Dan snapped, and he knew what that statement really meant. For a second, Phil looked hurt, but he brushed it off quickly.

"Let's just play the piano," Phil said in monotone.

Dan began his part, and for their first time playing together, it wasn't bad at all.

After they ran through it again, Phil made some suggestions to Dan.

Dan nodded to each one, scared that if he said anything, it would either be his attraction to Phil or how much he hated him. The hour quickly passed, and both boys left. Phil headed the same direction Dan did, but Dan trailed behind, not wanting to talk to anyone. He just wanted to play the piano, alone.

~*~

Over the weeks, Dan became more open to the duet. He began to cherish his time with Phil, and waiting early at each lesson. He was eager to play with Phil.

As Dan showed more enthusiasm, the duet began to improve. It sounded spectacular, and Dan was amazed. Phil had this dexterity, this amazing skill, when he played. He always had loose wrists and perfect posture. It seemed as if he was born to play the piano. Dan, on the other hand, was much less natural. His teacher was constantly telling him to sit up straight, lift his wrists, swivel, and relax his shoulders. Phil never got told once for any of those things.

As each lesson went on, Dan found himself watching Phil more and more. Watching his face stay smooth, even in concentration. Watching the way he swayed when he played, like the music was pushing him. Dan was often so distracted with Phil that he would stop playing or get lost. He always found his place, but he couldn't help but to look at Phil.

It was the fifth lesson since they had started the duet that Dan realised he was falling in love with Phil. He had been late, so he ran. When he saw Phil from the window, playing absentmindedly on the piano, he stopped, tripping on the grass. Phil was so beautiful, and this was when Dan realised it. He was so, so in love.

~*~

It was the ninth lesson together, a week from performing, that Phil realised Dan loved him Phil had been playing his part of the duet, when Dan had just watched. He had stared at Phil, and it sent shiver up his spine. When he played the last note, he looked up, and there was Dan. A few inches away, eyes flickering to his lips. Phil could be kissed him there, but instead he turned and began the piece again. Dan sat there, still staring.

That lesson, Dan had played with much less happiness. He had played forcefully, but it wasn't a positive force. He was disappointed. Phil knew that. Dan wanted him to kiss him, but he couldn't. Phil didn't know why, but he couldn't do it.

After the lesson, Dan had scurried off. He had grabbed his bag and ran. Phil looked around, only to see dan's part of the duet sitting on the piano. Phil snatched it, running out and chasing after Dan. Dan was speedwalking quickly, almost tripping.

"Dan!" Phil called, but Dan didn't reply. Phil ran up to him.

"Dan," he pulled his shoulder.

Dan turned, and Phil saw tears running down his face. Wiping furiously at his eyes, Dan grabbed the music and ran away.

~*~

Performance day came, and Phil watched Dan closely. His shoulders were less tense, his wrists smoother, his posture better. Phil didn't know why. It was like a completely different Dan, nothing like himself.

They finished the duet perfectly, getting a standing ovation.

Backstage, their teachers decided to get then doing another one. Phil smiled, obviously excited. Dan sighed, not so excited. Phil frowned. He didn't like seeing Dan sad.

~*~

After the first duet, they did three more. Dan eased up again, going back to his old ways.

Whenever he wasn't playing, he was watching Phil.

Whenever he was playing, he was thinking of Phil.

It was always Phil.

After the third duet, Phil approached Dan.

"Dan, we need to talk," he began.

"What? Why?" Dan asked, following Phil to a private room.

"It's about the duets," Phil explained.

Dan paled. He could guess what Phil was going to say next, but he didn't want to stop playing with Phil. He loved sitting next to Phil on the bench, feeling his slight movements. He didn't want that to stop.

"You're not going to do them anymore huh?" Dan said in monotone. Phil frowned.

"That's not what I was going to say. What I was going to say was while I know we are both amazing on our own, I think we're even better playing together. So I wanted to ask, will you be my permanent piano partner?" Phil asked, slightly braced for rejection.

"Yes!" Dan exclaimed, slightly too loud, and Phil covered his ears. "I think that would be great. Much better than what I thought you were going to say! Dan and Phil. There we go. Yes."

Phil laughed, watching Dan's bubbly expression.

"Okay then. We're Dan and Phil," Phil smiled wide, standing up.

He let out a startled 'oof' as Dan nearly tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Phil asked.

"For being you," Dan replied, tightening his grip on Phil. Phil smiled, holding Dan close.

~*~

On a random Thursday, Phil pulled Dan to the piano. Phil pointed Dan to the couch, and Dan hesitantly sat down.

Phil sat at the piano.

He rested his hands on the keys before playing the song, Canon in D.

Dan didn't understand why Phil had dragged him here to see him play. It's not like Dan doesn't see him play every time they practice.

"Why are you playing Canon?" He asked.

Phil didn't reply.

Dan shrugged it off, continuing to watch Phil. As Phil got to the faster parts, he was sobbing uncontrollably. Dan knew it wasn't rare for Phil to cry while playing. He was often emotional, especially with Canon in D.

Right as Phil reached a big point in the song, he broke down, collapsing against the keys in wails.

Dan rushed over, pulling Phil to his chest. Phil has never stopped playing because he's cried. This was the first time he's actually stopped a piece.

"Are you okay? Why did you stop? You've never stopped mid-song before, Phil," Dan worried.

For a moment, Phil couldn't speak. It was like all of his words were trapped in his throat, and all he could do was whimper.

Instead of words, Phil pulled Dan closer, and he kissed him.

He grabbed Dan's face and he held him there and he kissed him.

Dan reacted immediately, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and kissing back.

After a minute, Phil broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Dan's. His words can back to him.

"I had to stop because that's the piece I played at the competition, the day I fell in love with you."

Dan smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
